


devotee

by scurvycorn



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: it's not that gay is it?





	devotee

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing smut wow wow also there is no plot so ye

As soon as they made it to Larry's room, they shoved their backpacks in a corner and threw themselves onto the bed. Larry was the first one to make a move, he had his arms around the smaller boys torso, trapping him in between his long arms. He hastily pressed his lips against Sal's neck, rubbing his hands on his back. Sal moaned under him and squeaked when he felt larry press his knee in between his thigh.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry Sal," Larry apologizes.

"No, no, it's fine, just continue what you were doing," Sally pants.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dude, I'm fine."

Larry continues, peeling Sal's sweater and shirt off in the process. Neither of them hesitated, they were used to this. Larry gently removed his lips from the smaller boys neck and softly placed them on his stomach. He slowly sucked on the pale skin softly using his teeth to bite from time to time. Sal didn't mind, he liked this. He actually loved this. He often thought about taking it to the next level with Larry, but he wasn't sure if he had the confidence to ask. He didn't want Larry to think that he wanted to rush their relationship. As Larry continued sucking, Sal's moans grew louder and louder by the second.

Larry was amused by this. "Dude, be quiet, my mom could come home at any time," He laughed.

Sal was very embarrassed, but luckily, Larry couldn't see his face due to his prosthetic. Underneath, he was a moaning, panting, hot, sweating mess. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay. Uh, dude?" Larry covers his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement.

"What?"

Snorting and giggling, Larry, being the asshole he was, placed a hand on Sal's crotch. "You have a boner dude,"

His words hit Sally like a bullet. Sal covered his 'face' with his hands, forgetting that he had his prosthetic on. "Fuck... I'm so sorry, I... we can stop if I made you uncomfortable, I'm just really sorry and-"

"No! I was just thinking if... if you wanted to go, I don't know, further?" Larry hesitated.

"Further?"

"Like, you know... take it to the next level, if you're fine with that,"

Sal was fine with it. He was always fine with the idea of taking it further with Larry. But, uh, not too far. They were still quite young after all. But he wasn't comfortable with taking his mask off. Even though Larry had seen his face plenty of times, Sal didn't want to take it off at the moment.

"Of course. I just... I don't have to take the prosthetic off, do I? Cause I'm not quite comfortable without it on right now Lar,"

Larry leans in and kisses Sal on the top of his head and smiles. "Okay. I'm, uh, going to take your pants off," He says, leaning towards Sal to kiss his neck. Larry slowly and carefully undid the buttons and unzipped Sal's pants. He gently pulled them down to his ankles as Sal shook his legs to quicken the process. He quickly glanced at Sal, making sure if he was okay with the current situation. Sal gave Larry a little nod and sighed. 

Larry pulls nervously places his hands at the waistband of Sal's underwear, pulling it down little by little.

"I-it's not much but I'm pretty sure it will do the job..." Sal quietly squeaks. Larry rolls his eyes and chuckles. He grazes a finger over the bulge in Sal's boxers, earning a quiet moan from him before completely pulling them down. He props the smaller boy up in his lap so that Sal now had his head in the crook of his neck. L

Larry wraps a hand around Sal's base, slowly stroking and feeling the head.

"Shit..." Sal breathes. Just that one touch, was all he needed to reach his climax.

"Damn, you're not too needy are you?" Larry teases, holding Sal's cock harder. He starts to move his hand up and down, driving Sal crazier by the second. Sal never knew how good this would feel. After all, he never really got himself off. He wasn't that type of guy anyway.

"Lar... f-faster please?" Sally demands.

Larry quickens his pace, stroking his boyfriend, kissing his neck, sucking the skin on his shoulder. Sally bucks his hip and wrap his arms around Larry's neck, holding him tighter as he got closer. Sal's cock grew warmer as Larry continued to pump him. He was going to finish any second now.

With one last pump, Sal spilled all over Larry's hands and jeans, sighing and groaning softly. "Fuck, sorry about your jeans... and your hands," he cringed.

"Ah, whatever, it's all right. You enjoyed that right?" Larry asks, wiping his hands on the bedsheets, that he would change later, and peeling Sal's face from his shoulder so he could see him.

"Of course I did dude," Even with his mask on, Larry could tell that Sal was smiling underneath. "But that _was_ very gay of you," The bluenette teases.

"Oh shut up asshole,"


End file.
